


Неотвязный друг

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Берену с детства очень хотелось дружить с Финродом... Но желание это долго не было взаимным.(Написано на Драббл-фест.)





	Неотвязный друг

...волосы у него были светлее, чем у большинства соплеменников, и потому Эмельдир иногда называла сына своим золотым чудом (нередко - отвесив перед этим подзатыльник). А Финрод про себя - золотым чудовищем.  
Потому что приезжал он все-таки обычно к главе Дома Беора - к Боромиру, потом - к Брегору. Да, еще, конечно, немало беседовал с Андрет, еще сын Брегора, серьезный и вдумчивый Бреголас, все чаще говорил с ним о ближних и дальних землях, стараясь уяснить соотношение сил Белерианда и соседей, понять, на чем именно стоит Долгий Мир...  
И вряд ли можно сказать, что Финрод приезжал к Барахиру - младший сын Брегора в военном деле предпочитал практику, и на ангродовых заставах проводил столько времени, что Эмельдир уже серьезно собиралась туда переселиться.  
И уж совсем нельзя было сказать, что он приезжал к Берену. Точнее, к Берену-младшему - его дед, Берен-старший, сын Аданели, достойный Адан, любил иногда поговорить на завалинке о старых временах...  
...а вот его внук, увы, похоже, хотел говорить с "дядей Финродом" обо всем, что происходит в его, Берена, детской жизни. И желательно - круглые сутки. Годы шли, и менялся только круг интересов, а не настойчивость. "Ничего, еще несколько лет, - и Барахир, глядишь, заберет его на заставы", - тайно надеялся Финрод.  
А пока...  
Едва научившись ходить и говорить, юный нарушитель спокойствия неостановимо пытался подарить "дяде Финладу" любимую игрушку, уверенно утверждая: "Это - заяц!". Своевременное уточнение, а то король бы задумался, какая тварь из Нан-Дунгортеб вдохновила неизвестного мастера.  
А еще - цветочки. Кажется, выдранные в огороде без разрешения матери.  
В другой раз он жаловался, что Белегунд обижает его и дерется.  
В следующий раз выяснилось, что теперь Белегунд обижает сестренку Хириль.  
Непонятным оставалось одно - почему эти дела внутри-дворового масштаба следует доносить лично до короля?!  
...Потом была увлекательная история, как они с Хириль положили ежа под одеяло тетушке Гилвен - и что было после... (А было, как можно догадаться, многое. А затем еще и Гилвен пожаловалась Финроду на племянника и потребовала найти на него управу).  
Финрод понадеялся, что от ежей они не перейдут к использованию более крупных представителей дортонионской фауны, и хоть в этом ему и правда повезло. Зато последовали рассказы, как их с Белегундом... обижает сестрица Хириль, почему-то переходя к рукоприкладству, когда она направляется зачем-то вечером на околицу, что-то напевая себе под нос, они крадутся за ней, а она их вдруг замечает...  
\- Да зачем же ты мне все это рассказываешь, Берен?! - не выдержал однажды Финрод, славившийся терпением.  
Тот широко улыбнулся и произнес, глядя прямо в глаза эльфу:  
\- Да потому что ты самый лучший, самый умный, самый... Я так хочу быть как ты!  
"Тогда меньше говори и больше слушай", - подумал эльф, а вслух только произнес:  
\- Будешь, конечно, будешь, чудо золотое...

Несколько лет Финрода занимали другие дела, он не приезжал в Дортонион, скучал по Брегору, Андрет и Бреголасу, но ездил к больше Кирдану... и радовался, что среди родни такового не наблюдалось ни одного болтливого юноши.

С Брегором уже не свиделись - когда он приехал снова, главой дома был уже Бреголас. Эту новость Финрод уже знал, въезжая в Дортонион, как и другую, которая его чем-то радовала - говорили, что Берен не так давно уехал на некоторое время в Хитлум с несколькими товарищами: дочь Бреголаса, Белет, подыскала себе тамошнего жениха, да еще и уговорила его переехать хоть на время в Дортонион. За ним и отправились здешние юноши.  
Но здесь удача оставила Финрода: оказалось, что Берен со товарищи вернулись ровно накануне его приезда - хоть и сделали крюк в пути, потому что Галдор Высокий, сын правителя Дор-Ломина, как раз решил отправить своих сыновей на воспитание родне матери, в Бретиль, - и попросил жениха с товарищами сопроводить и их.

...Берен подрос, вытянулся вверх и стал шире в плечах, а вот язык его определенно не укоротился. На этот раз на Финрода обрушился непомерной длины рассказ про его нового друга. Друга этого Берен приобрел аккурат в путешествии, и очень жалел, что не может привести его к Финроду и показать живьем. Но - увы: друг и был одним из тех самых сыновей Галдора, и пребывал теперь в Бретиле. Разница почти в десять лет в пользу Берена, похоже, не помешала им в дороге "спеться"... и, кажется, изрядно надоесть всем остальным своими проделками.  
Теперь Берен печалился, что такого друга рядом не будет...  
\- А еще Хаталдир... Вот, я приехал, теперь он от меня не отстанет! Он мелкий еще совсем, ну... как Хурин, наверное, но Хурин его куда умнее будет! А этот ходит и ходит за мной хвостом, битый год уже, и все мне рассказывает - и какой ему сон приснился, и за что его отец ругал!.. - печалился сын Барахира.  
\- Да, так бывает, - мягко заметил Финрод, и не уточнил - когда и с кем.  
Но хоть в малой части почувствовал себя отомщенным.

...Примерно через десять лет в покоях Финрода, в кресле напротив него сидел безнадежно усталый полуседой человек, возраст которого можно было угадать не вдруг.  
Он рассказывал ему о многом - но мало, гораздо меньше, чем хотел услышать Финрод, и королю приходилось задавать много вопросов.  
Человек отвечал на них, но иногда что-то упускал, иногда - забывал сказать что-то совершенно ожидаемое... Извинялся, что совсем отвык "говорить с кем-то живым" и еще не привык обратно. И вообще - остался человеком "только благодаря ей". Да, как ни странно это звучало - остаться человеком благодаря деве из рода эльфа и майа...  
Иногда он прикрывал глаза рукой и застывал, словно засыпал или терял сознание, - хотя совершенно точно не был голоден, а также отдохнул и выспался после своего прихода (примерно двое суток почти без перерыва). А еще он сжимал в руке простой кожаный шнурок, с которого свисала крупная жемчужина, и иногда подолгу глядел на нее. Финрод не прерывал его, не тормошил - он просто ждал, когда можно будет задать очередной вопрос.  
...и между невеселыми разговорами о том, что произошло в Дорторионе, что потом произошло в Дориате, и что теперь будет после этого здесь, в Нарготронде, - и не только здесь... - между всем и этими разговорами Финрод ловил себя на странном желании. На том, что ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы перед ним сидел тот же самый юный Берен, который болтает без умолку о чем попало, даже не замечая, что Финроду уже хочется только одного - залезть на чердак дома Бреголаса и подольше отсидеться там!  
...Только не было уже ни того дома, ни Бреголаса, и юного настырного Хаталдира - тоже не было уже среди живых в этих землях... Только Хурин с братом, что бесследно пропали в бою на окраине Бретиля, как рассказали вестники от Кирдана, каким-то чудесным образом вернулись в Хитлум, - и Хурин теперь уже командовал войском...  
Да этот молчаливый человек перед ним (который - стоило чуть затянуть паузу в разговоре! - уснул уже по-настоящему) - для которого он сделает все, что только сможет. Хотя прошлого этим все равно не вернет.  
Но ведь есть еще и будущее. Может быть, для него и возможно еще что-то сделать.

2:16 17.05.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это тот случай, когда стебный текстик на пару страниц пишется в обнимку с генеалогическим древом дома Беора... И кстати, с применением одного примечания из толкиновской статьи "О гномах и людях", где описывается внешность Берена: золотистые волосы (golden brown, что бы это ни был за оттенок), высокий рост и широкие плечи.
> 
> А, да - и друзьями Берен с Хурином тоже названы... если мне не изменяет память, в "Серых Анналах". Философский вопрос, где они могли вообще увидеться, здесь тоже проходил...


End file.
